Marvel
by Marmite Hogaboom
Summary: Ultron has just been defeated. Logan and Freya two members of the Avengers went into hiding with their daughter Lana and Logan's son Frey. As a favour they also took Scott with them as well. Please R&R At some point will figure out a title
1. Chapter 1

**_Marvel_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

After the defeat of Ultron, the avengers moved into a new base. Along with vision they had five new members who were barely sixteen. Tony grinned as he parked in front of the safe house. It was where Freya, Logan their children Laura and Frey had been staying along with his little boy. It had been almost six months since he had last seen his friends and more importantly his son Scott. Being away from Scott had been horrible and yet he knew that he had been needed in the fight against Ultron. Something he had created with the help of Bruce and Freya.

As he climbed out of the car, he turned to see the front door open. Within seconds Scott was down the stairs and in his arms. He hugged his son just as tight becoming aware when he heard shouting that Scott hadn't waited for Logan or Freya to tell him that it was safe to leave the house.

"Scott, how many times do we need to tell you? It's not safe to just leave the house." Freya said, as she walked down the stairs leading up to the house with a bat in hand.

Scott turned around and found a very angry Freya glaring. He quickly turned back to his father his bottom lip trembling, "daddy it's time to go home right? You came to pick me up because the bad man is gone." He asked clinging to his father.

"Freya, it's safe for him to be with me. Why don't we go inside and give the children time to pack and the three of us time to speak? Then afterwards I can drive us all to the new base." Tony said, keeping his voice calm and polite as he pulled Scott closer.

"Scott, never bothered to unpack but I will inform Lara and Frey to get their things. When Logan returns, he can drive us to the tower." Freya said, leading the way into the house and then into the kitchen.

"The avengers have a new base and new members." Tony said, taking a seat at the table watching as Scott joined him. He smiled at his young son before continuing, "the new members are interesting and young but they are also highly skilled. I don't have to drive you or your family Freya but I can at least show you the way. After all I'm not a terrible driver."

"Logan is a shit driver but the car belongs to him so it makes sense for him to drive. Everyone loved driving with me. Maybe to keep Scott safe he should travel with us?" Freya said, hesitating slightly over the question.

"I am capable of driving within the speed limit. Scott and I haven't seen each other for six months and I want to catch up with my son." Tony said, failing to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You can catch up with your son at this new base. His safety should be your top priority not one-upping Logan about who's the better driver."

"That's more your thing Freya or arguing with the guy till you end up in bed together."

Freya glared, she hated when Tony said things that were incredibly true. "We don't need to talk about this now, especially in front of your eight-year-old son."

"Alright, we can discuss it at another time but I'm taking time off from being a member of the avengers."

"You are quitting the team that you created?" Freya questioned, the shock clear in her voice. There was also a slight hint of anger at being betrayed by her friend.

"I didn't create the avengers Freya I just pay for everything. Shield set up the avengers and the only reason we became a team was because Loki attacked and agent was killed. I have reasons for needed to take a break." Tony said, turning from looking directly at Freya to watching Scott. "Son, do you mind going to find Lara and Frey. Tell them that I am willing to give them a lift if they wish to avoid Logan and Freya arguing about the colour of the sky."

Scott nodded, and left the room to find sixteen-year-old Lara and twelve-year-old Frey. For the last six months he had shared a room with Frey but the two of them had not really bonded as Frey spent most of his time with Logan and Lana didn't want to hang out with a child.

"Logan and I have never argued about the colour of the sky." Freya mumbled, as the front door opened and Logan arrived home from work.

"Lara, Frey I'm home! Freya, is Tony Stark here?" Logan called out.

Lara comes down the stairs two at a time, "daddy, you are home finally. Frey is being incredible annoying and Scott is telling us to pack." She said, letting her father pull her into a hug. It was something she had started doing when she wanted something from him and it was almost always because Freya had said no.

"Lara, would you mind explaining what is going on." Logan asked, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Stark is here and from what I can gather we are finally leaving this place. Scott is over the moon and would wait in the car if mum or Stark would let him. Frey, I believe is packing. Mum and stark are arguing." Lara said, with a grin as she led him into the kitchen. She smiled at her mother before quickly leaving the room so the adults could argue.

Logan looks between Stark and Freya. "So, I guess we are finally going home. We can talk properly once we are home. Freya why don't you help Lana and I will help Frey. Stark it might be a good idea to stay with your son until we are ready. And if you don't mind, we will catch a lift with you. I sold the car today."

"You sold the car?! Are you a complete idiot?" Freya shouted, her anger taking over any common sense that would have told her that the children were listening.

"Yes, I sold my car. It was my decision and I decided we did not need the car. Selling it gain us money and turns out selling it was a very good decision. I'm going to help Frey pack then I will grab my bag." Logan said, standing up from the table and leaving the room.

Freya growled as she followed him, "why exactly did you sell the car? What if we had needed to get away from that thing Tony created? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? I'm going to inform Steve that you need to be benched until you can obey orders."

"I sold the car to get us money and if Ultron had attacked you would have teleported yourself and the children away. Also, it's nearly Frey's birthday and wanted to get him something decent and no you don't get to tell me what to buy my son. As for Steve tell him to bench me but it would happen, I don't obey your orders I'm higher up that you. If that is everything, I need to see my son." He started to walk away aware that Freya was furious but too busy thinking about Frey to notice. He didn't want Freya angry with him but for the last six months everything had been his fault. It seemed almost cruel to stop her blaming him as it stopped her blaming herself or anyone else.

"Your brilliant plan was to fight Ultron on your own? He would have killed you permanently and how would I tell Lara. Our daughter loves you, mostly because you just give in to her every demand. Frey would be left with no one. I'm not a blood relative so I wouldn't be able to take him on. Why are you always so dam selfish?" Freya grumbled, as she followed Logan up the stairs grabbing him by the arm so she could keep going with the lecture. "Frey, does not need presents. We have been in hiding and Scott got nothing for his eighth birthday so why should Frey be treated differently? Steve will listen to me about benching you until you can listen."

"Scott was miserable for his birthday. Didn't come out of his room for two whole weeks because he was worried about his father and the rest of the team. Nothing was going to cheer him up until he saw that Tony was alive and he wasn't going back to a children's home. Frey gets something because he's my son and he asked for just one thing. I wanted to give him something that might bring a smile to his face."

Freya glared refusing to say anything that would prove her wrong. It was always dangerous in her mind to allow Logan to believe that he was right. She was trying to teach Lara the same thing but so far, her daughter had refused to listen.

"Judging by your silence you agree with me. I didn't spend all the money on Frey. Despite what you'd like to believe I'm not an idiot. I got something for Scott and Lara as well. Even got you something but now the gift can wait until we get back home."

It only takes half an hour for everyone to be ready to leave. Something that is surprising to all three adults even with the knowledge that one of the children had been ready for months and the teenager and almost teenager were more than ready to go back home. If anything slowed them down it was the argument about who would sit in the front seat with Tony.

"Mum, if anyone deserves the reward of sitting with uncle Tony then it's me." Lara argued, as she pushed Frey out of the way so she could grab at the car door handle.

"Why do you deserve a reward Lara?" Freya asked, helping Logan fill the trunk with their bags.

"I've been perfectly behaved for six months." Lara said, hitting Frey back after he hit her.

"You complained if I remember for at least a month, and that was only about not having a phone. Do I need to remind you of the fuss you made when you were forced to share a room with the boys for one night?"

"I didn't see why I couldn't share with you instead of the boys."

"Because your father decided to go to Charles and send a child into a fight."

Lara frowned, "which child?"

"We will discuss it later and your sitting with me in the middle along with Scott. You don't tend to hit him as much as your brother." Freya said, opening the passenger side door and trying to get Scott into the middle section of the car.

"No, I'm sitting in the front with my father." Scott said, moving away from her to once again cling to Tony. It was a strategy he was aware always worked and Tony would argue even with Freya becoming angry.

"He's right Freya I did promise him. Why don't you and Lara sit in the middle section and then Logan and Frey can be in the back." Tony said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Scott grinned and quickly climbed into the front.

Logan shrugged and moved to the back of the seven-seater car. Frey picked up his backpack and joined his father. Lara smirked at her mother before taking the seat behind Scott and in front of Logan.

"I don't know why you are smirking young lady you aren't in the front seat." Freya said, as she climbed in behind Tony and in front of Frey.

"I'm just happy that we are finally going home and that thing is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

In the Avengers new base all the avengers and the new members were busy doing their own thing.

Steve Rogers was on his fifteenth lap and was showing no sign of slowing down. Since fighting Ultron and beating Ultron he had not really slowed down. He had had far too much to do to even think about taking a break. It was one of the main reasons he had started running to clear his head. Letting Vision join the avengers had been an easy decision after Vision had helped fight Ultron but the teenagers. Allowing them to join the team was something he was struggling with and with every member of the team busy he didn't really have anyone to share his feelings with. Not that he was very used to sharing feeling even after three years in this modern world.

Natasha appeared at his side, "Steve, I know that Tony taking a leave of absence has upset you. Just because he has left for a bit does not mean you are no longer friends. He wants to spend time with his son, and you decided to stay with the team."

Steve came to a halt so they could have a real conversation. "I understand why Tony has left for a while and I am actually proud of him. He hasn't seen his son for six months and he might never show it, but it must have been horrible having to leave his son." Steve said, turning away before sighing, "I chose the team Natasha because I do not really have anyone else."

"If you want to date then I can find you a date. Or is this actually about Barnes and not running after him?"

"I want to find him so that I can help him and no I do not need to date. Never managed to get dates before the war and…"

"Then I can pay someone to give you a night you will remember."

"No thank you Natasha. How are the new members settling in?" Steve asked, to change the subject about his love life and missing best friend.

"Well they are mostly teenagers and so there is a lot of arguing about bedrooms and hot water. As the boss it is your job to deal with the arguments. I sent Clint to try and both Lana and Wanda threw things at him. He is now sulking in the air vent."

"Would you like me to talk to Clint as well? I will tell the girls that it is not nice to throw things at well anyone but the enemy. How are the boys settling in?"

"No, I can talk to Clint or trick him into just knowing that he is being an idiot. Wanda and Lana only threw things at him because he entered their bedroom without knocking. He knows that he is in the wrong and once he has calmed down, he will apologise. They know that they shouldn't throw things at Clint or anyone who isn't a threat. You can though talk with them later and I will also have a word with them especially as they are teenage girls. Pietro is still recovering in the med bay and Cain hasn't really left his side. I am still trying to figure out just how close those two are. Don't worry I am not going to just ask them it would be beyond pointless. As for Adam he is training with Vision and Sam. Now going back to you and dating."

"Nope we are not going to discuss my lack of a love life. I will talk with Pietro and Cain to try and figure things out and try and get Cain to sleep in a real bed. He can't be very comfortable sleeping on a sofa next to a hospital bed. I will do my best with Wanda and Lana. Maybe we can give them a room each when things are calmer. First I really do need to finish my run." Steve says, starting to run again before coming to a halt. "Do you mind letting everyone know that we are having a meeting this afternoon at five?"

"I will pass on the message about the meeting and the conversation about your lack of a love life is not over. Sam agrees that we need to find you a girl, he even told me about Sharon Carter. Personally, I think that it is rather creepy that you are dating another member of the Carter family but maybe it is an old man thing." Natasha said, as she walked away with a large grin on her face.

"I am not dating Sharon, she is just a friend who happens to be related to Peggy." Steve mumbles, not sure if Natasha could hear him. With a sigh he went back to his running deciding to run at least another hundred laps and then go swimming in the Olympic pool.

In the bedroom that Wanda and Lana were currently sharing the tension was starting to reach breaking point. Wanda ducked as a metal object flew over her head and smashed into the wall. "What the hell was that for? This is my side of the room!"

Lana turned around, "did something happen? Sorry I don't always have control of my power." Lana asked, "sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't and I am still learning control as well. My trainer told me that my powers are linked to my emotions. Maybe it is the same for you? Has anyone explained why we have to share a room?"

"Something about space and that we are both teenage girls and family."

"This is a huge building with countless rooms. As for being family, my family is Pietro and well Cain. They are a package deal. Will your brother mind having to share with them? Also, teenage girls should never share a room it always ends in a fight." Wanda said, sitting down on her bed.

Lana hesitantly sat down next to her, "Adam is not my brother, he's my best friend. Thanks to our dads we are almost family. Which in a way means he's your family as well?"

"Lana maybe one day I will see you and the other like family, that day has not yet come." Wanda said, doing her best to sound kind but at the same time firm.

"You don't remember do you?" Lana said, standing up so she could hide any tears that might fall.

"Remember what? I have spent almost my entire life inside of a cage. Before I was taken by those creeps I lived with Pietro and our parents in a small flat. Our parents died when we were nine and just days later, we were part of a scientific experiment that was… I don't really want to talk about the type of life I had before the Avengers were kind enough to take me in even after everything I did." Wanda said the confusion slipping into her voice. It made no sense that this stranger was asking her if she remembered. Of course, it made no sense that the younger girl had appeared to help fight Ultron and his army. There was a chance that the girl wanted to be a hero, but it had been a very risky move.

"I am not sure how to…. maybe I got it wrong and you and Pietro are not who I think you are."

"Please explain. Maybe we are who you think we are and maybe we aren't. Until you explain everything is just a guess."

"I have or I had an older brother and sister. They were twins and mutants just like me. Your powers are almost the same. I was only three when our home was attacked, and they were taken. My, well our mother was slaughtered trying to keep myself and the twins safe. Our father somehow got away with me in his arms. Every night my father would tell me the story of how part of my family was killed. He didn't see any need to lie to me about what had happened despite being incredible young at the time. When I turned ten, he dropped me off with a friend and then he just walked away. My siblings are my blood family and well Logan he told me that he had found them, and they were fighting a metal monster. I felt that I had to help. Really not sure how he decided that you and Pietro were my missing siblings. He probably made a mistake. I still came to try and help and well Adam came with me to keep me safe as I am only fifteen." Lana explained, turning to look at Wanda praying that her potential sister didn't notice how wet her face was.

"So, you were told that Pietro and I are your missing siblings. Then the only thing to do is find out."

"You would be willing to do that?"

"Well yeah if you are my sister then it would be nice to know. If we are not related, then Pietro and I will help you find your siblings. Maye we can also figure out why memories are missing." Wanda said pulling Lana into a hug. "Blood or not I have always wanted a sister."

"So that means I can borrow your clothes." Lana said, with a grin on her face.

"I guess so, but you are only fifteen and those in charge need to know. Pietro and I are seventeen and Cain is almost eighteen. What is Adam fifteen?"

"No, he is almost seventeen. Well in six months. He might be able to help with the memories, like his father he can read minds and move objects."

"We are still talking to Steve and the others. It is true that you are incredible strong, but you are still very young."

"I won't be quitting but I am willing to follow ground rules like school or whatever." Lana said, following Wanda out of the room. "Will you speak to Pietro for me?"

"Of course, and please do not feel bad about asking. I realise that you having to tell me was very difficult and I don't want to put pressure on you again. We will talk properly later the three of us and Adam can join as well for support because I know Cain will join us."

"Thank you for not freaking out."

Wanda could only smile unable to think of the right words to say.

In the training room Sam had just be thrown against a wall after going for Adam. He had expected training to hurt but not for the child to be the one to throw him. "How the hell did you do that kid? I only thought how to get you."

"I read your mind." Adam said, as Vision threw him towards the ceiling. Thankfully he had taught himself to hover when he was eleven.

"You are able to read minds?" Vision asked, as the buzzer sounded to end the training session.

"Yes, it is my mutation. I guess the team really needs a proper meeting. Will me being a mutant change my position on the team?" Adam asked, slowly lowering himself to the floor watching as Vision helped Sam to his feet. Deciding to fight them both with no backup had not been a sensible thing to do but he knew that later he would enjoy telling the story to Lana. He was sure that she would be impressed and then she'd lecture him about being an idiot. It was something that he was looking forward to.

Before Vision or Sam were able to respond Natasha walked into the room, "Tony will be arriving soon, and Steve wants us all to be at the entrance to greet him and the others."

Tony parked the car just in front of the new base. He noticed that almost all the avengers were waiting for them. As he climbed out of the car, he heard Freya ask Logan something, but he couldn't hear exactly what was said. For the moment he decided not to ask deciding that it was between Freya and Logan. He wasn't sure the status of the relationship at that moment and it really wasn't his business. Instead of getting involved he moved round the car and opened the passenger side door so Scott could climb out. "We won't be staying long Scott. I believe there is one last meeting I need to attend and then we will be moving to one of our other homes." He explained, grinning at his son

"Can I go and explore the grounds while you are in the meeting? Please. I promise not to far." Scott asked, looking up at his father. He did his best to try and make his eyes go big.

"Yes, you may explore Scott. Do not leave the grounds. It's very important that you stay within the grounds." Tony said, hugging his son.

Scott grinned, "Thank you daddy." With that he ran off completely forgetting about the other avengers.

"Tony that was not the best thing to do. How do you even know if this place is safe?" Freya said, climbing out of the car and then helping Frey before starting to pull out the bags.

"I own everything in the facility and the grounds are perfectly safe. Jarvis is gone but Friday is more than capable of keeping my son safe.

"He's still very young Tony. The responsible thing to do would show him around not let him wander around on his own. Lara why don't you go and pick out a bedroom for yourself. Frey you can do the same."

"Actually I think I would rather explore. For six months I've been trapped inside, and I would like to stretch my legs." Frey said, keeping his voice calm and polite.

"I would prefer if you picked a room and unpacked. Then afterwards we can all explore together." Freya argued, handing a bag to Lara and then the two heavier ones to Logan. She turned to Logan, "well are you going to back me up on this or not?"

"You want me to tell Frey that he is not allowed to explore his new home. I really do not see the harm in letting him explore." Logan said, encouraging Frey to go and have some fun.

"Well I do see the harm in just letting him walk around a place that neither of us have checked is safe."

"He is my son Freya and if I say no, he is going to go exploring anyway. In a few days he will be thirteen and I don't plan to keep treating him like a little boy. He's growing up just like Lara. As for checking out the grounds I am sure that the Avengers have made sure that the place is safe." Logan said, taking a bag from Lara. "Go on Lara explore the base if you'd like. If you are going outside keep an eye on Scott and Frey. You don't need to follow them or anything, but I would be grateful if you'd keep an eye on them."

"Sure, daddy I don't mind doing that. May I find my room first though?" Lara asked, noticing that there were some new faces among the avengers. "Daddy have the avengers replaced you and mother?"

"Yes you may go and find your room first. Ask Friday for help so you don't go into anyone else's room. No Lara we have not been replaced. During the fight with Ultron the avengers were helped by some teenagers. I believe they are joining the avengers." Logan explained, watching as Lara walking into the building. As Frey walked around the building.

Freya turned to look at the avengers standing in a row to greet them. "I think we should start the meeting don't you Steve."

Steve smiles "Come on then you can meet Pietro and Cain later. They are in the medical bay now but should be well enough to leave later this evening."

"Who is treating the patience's? Freya asked, going into what the team had always referred to as her doctor mode.

"Several different doctors attended to Pietro when he was first injured, and they have all agreed that he is not in any danger. So, they have advised that he rest, and Cain is just keeping him company. Cain was injured but like Logan and Lara he heals rather quickly." Steve said, as he led the way into the new base.

"How exactly is he like Logan? Most teenage boys are grumpy I don't understand how Logan has not grown out of the teenage stage. So aside from the healing mutation how exactly are they alike."

"Similar Freya. I don't exactly know the boy and Logan hasn't been the grumpy teenager for a long time. All I know is that they both have healing mutations but from what I was able to witness Logan and Lara both seem to have a stronger healing gene. There is a chance that they have a connection to each other but that does not mean he is the boy's father. If you have any questions, then I really think you should speak with Cain and not with me or others who do not know any of these things. Just remember he is not an adult. His friend has also been recovering from some serious injuries and so he might not want to be questioned." Steve said, as he walked into the larger of the two meeting rooms and took a seat.

"I am not planning to interrogate a child, but it is something that we need to know. If the boy is a clone of Logan or his child, then as a family we need to sort things out. Steve, I don't plan to harm him by asking him questions that are too personal, but I highly doubt that Logan will want his son if the boy is his to be fighting. Surely the boy should be getting an education. How old is he exactly?" Freya said, beginning to ramble as she took the seat next to Steve. It was a habit of hers to ramble when she started to panic if she was unable to control the things around her.

"I believe he is almost eighteen Freya and if he is Logan's son then Logan and Cain will need to speak. The boy has been on his own for a long time and will struggle to follow the guidance of a parent. Talk to him with Logan after the meeting but don't be surprised if the boy wants to be on the team and not be told he is too young. At eighteen he is an adult and can make his own decisions and I will not be kicking him off the team just because you do not approve."

"Lara will not be joining the Avengers. As her mother I will not allow it." Freya said, her voice becoming dangerous as if she expected the others in the room to argue with her.

Logan was the first to break the tense atmosphere by laughing. "Freya I highly doubt that Lara wants to join the Avengers. Right now, she is sixteen and only interested in boys and the right outfit to wear. As for the boy it is up to him if he wants to be part of the Avengers. Steve or Natasha why don't one of you introduce the new members of the team"

"Changing the subject is not going to work this time James Logan Howlett."

Tony burst into laughter, "are you two dating again?"

"No Tony I am not dating Logan. I just think that it is something that should be discussed. Teenagers should not be part of the Avengers and I would think Tony with you being a father yourself that you would agree with me. Children are meant to enjoy their childhood not be turned into soldiers. It is bad enough that Logan lets Frey get away with things especially after I have said no to the boy." Freya said, glaring at her friend.

"Frey is my son Freya not yours. When he is older if he wishes to join the Avengers or the X-Men then I am not going to stand in his way. I want him to learn how to defend himself and potentially help people then I would like it to be his decision. Steve why don't you start the meeting before the meeting becomes about how to be a parent."

Steve looked up, "Right the meeting. Well as you two must have noticed there are some new faces at this meeting. Vision was created to help defeat Ultron which I am sure Tony can explain better that I can. Wanda is one of the young teenagers that was being used by Hydra and later Ultron. She and her brothers had their reasons to attack and not have any faith in us. The three of them are now though part of the team. After the meeting you can get to know them, and Wanda can answer questions on Cain if they really cannot wait."

"Wait is Cain your brother?" Freya asked, turning to look at Wanda.

"No Cain is not my brother. My twin is Pietro and as for Cain he is our best friend though he is much closer to Pietro than to me. I do see him as my brother if that was the point you were trying to make." Wanda said, keeping her voice polite but there was just the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you know who his parents are?" Freya asked, not having heard the annoyance in the younger girl's voice or choosing to ignore it completely.

"Why do you care?" Wanda asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Freya she is not the enemy. Why don't we continue with the introductions?" Logan said, doing his best to ease the tension that was growing quickly with each passing second.

Natasha nodded, "well you have met Wanda and will meet Pietro and Cain later. The younger girl is Lana and the boy next to her is Adam Xavier."

Freya smiled at Adam, "are you the son of Charles Xavier the man who runs the mutant school?"

"Yup that would be dear old dad. Before you ask, I am here to keep Lana safe and with permission of my father. I am very nearly seventeen and I have completed my education at school. Graduated before the Ultron crap." Adam said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Freya nodded turning to Lana, "is your father also Charles because you are clearly no seventeen.?"

"No, my father is not Xavier, but I have permission to be here and you are right I am not seventeen I am fifteen." Lana said, moving closer to Adam who put his arm around her.

The rest of the meeting seemed to go on as normal after this though Steve did keep watching Lana who had not said a word since the reveal that she was very young.


End file.
